1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a camera, for example a single lens reflex camera, is provided with motors. The motors supply the driving force for driving a shutter, driving a quick return mirror, and driving a diaphragm and so on. The rotational force of the motors is transmitted to a film feeding mechanism, a shutter driving mechanism, a quick return mirror driving mechanism, and a diaphragm driving mechanism, through speed reducing gear trains. The speed reducing gear trains consist of a combination of a plurality of reduction gears. By using the speed reducing gear trains, the rotational force of each motor is decelerated to be suitable for the corresponding driving mechanism and is transmitted to the corresponding driving mechanism.
Recently, cameras are required to be more compact for ease of manipulation and portability. However, since the above-mentioned speed reducing gear trains consist of a combination of a plurality of reduction gears, the speed reducing gear trains are bulky in a direction parallel to the plane of the gears, and in a direction parallel to rotating axes of the gears. On the other hand, in these cameras, a relatively strong driving force is needed for operating the shutter, driving the mirror and winding the film. A small battery and a small motor may be mounted in the cameras to facilitate downsizing, however the driving force which is supplied by a small battery and motor, is small. Accordingly, since a gear train, the speed reduction ratio of which is large, is necessary for lowering the driving force, the gear train is enlarged. Therefore, it is difficult to make the camera compact.